d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Villanueva
Information * Character Sheet Past Lucy is the oldest of four sisters. She always kept a level head, despite living on a chaotic block full of gang signs and violence. Striving to be an example to her little sisters, Lucy refused the pull of the streets in favor of studying hard and working for a better life like all the families on TV. Unfortunately, Lucy found it hard to turn away her peers and neighbors; they were all she knew. A moment of weakness at a block party with a baby-faced thug named Raoul changed her life. Lucy was 15 when she got knocked up; her hopes for the future disappeared with the little blue plus on the test. Raoul was less than thrilled about adolescent fatherhood, a point which became moot a few months later when he was shot and killed robbing a liquor store. With the help of her family, Lucy raised Dawn and finished school with passing marks, but college wasn’t an option with a toddler, ailing mother and three sisters depending on her. Lucy stayed local and joined the police academy instead. All these years later Lucy stills wears a beat uniform, its only decoration commemorating her ten years on the force. The job puts food on the table and trained her for the thankless work of the Vigil, but she’s a long way from the American Dream. She tries to live right and raise Dawn with the same ethics and dignity she had as a girl. However, with Dawn entering adolescence and therefore having more expensive wants and needs, plus her mother’s care and the added pressure of the Vigil, Lucy’s rope is fraying slowly but surely. She knows other cops on the force who are on the take and they’re otherwise decent people. Right? Personality Lucy has a body with a lot of hard miles on it, but keeps in shape and has an earthy beauty on the rare occasions she lets her hair down. She smells faintly of lilac from the drugstore perfume she wears as her one nod to femininity. Lucy isn’t tall, but her badge and the chip on her shoulder add up to an intimidating presence. Her daughter is the light of her life, but the rebellion of adolescence has begun and Lucy is stretched too thin to be an active parent as much as she should. On the job, Lucy is no-nonsense. It isn’t easy being a woman on the force, and she doesn't give people an inch. The few people she calls friends know she has a grim sense of humor built up as a shield from the daily horrors she deal with. Family is everything, and she has a large one with dozens of cousins, aunts, uncles and more distant relations scattered throughout the neighborhood. While she never had much time for meeting men outside the force, she's still a young enough woman to have needs, and she has a quiet crush on Victor Trent. Category:Female Category:Hunters Category:The Keepers Category:Mortals Category:Babble Dossier Category:Non-Player Characters